A Media Noche
by NaikoPink
Summary: Era una hermosa noche de luna llena en la cual un chico con cabello negro se encontraba sentado en una roca observando el rio pasar. Estaba hundido en sus pensamientos en los cuales solo podía ver el rostro de cierta castaña... — Tú no me quieres, ¿verdad? —El pelinegro estremeció al oír la voz de Sapphire pronunciar cada palabra...


**A Media Noche **

Era una hermosa noche de luna llena en la cual un chico con cabello negro se encontraba sentado en una roca observando el rio pasar. Estaba hundido en sus pensamientos en los cuales solo podía ver el rostro de cierta castaña hacia cuatro años que ambos habían regresado a sus hogares, vivían cerca por lo que no se les hacia tan difícil verse aunque siempre que lo hacían hablaban de cosas sin importancia mas de una ocasión ella había mencionado algo sobre cuando le había confesado sus sentimientos hacia el, se preguntaba si aun sentía lo mismo…

Finalmente opto por bañarse para intentar relajarse un poco y pensar con mayor claridad miro a su alrededor al parecer no había nadie así que comenzó a desvestirse quedando en ropa interior, acomodo su ropa sobre la roca en la que había estado sentado anteriormente, luego entro al rio el cual ciertamente era profunda le llegaba al cuello y apenas había entrado continuo caminando hasta que dejo de tocar el suelo.

Después de un rato en el agua escucho unos ruidos provenientes de unos arbustos tras él, Ruby instintivamente volteo pero no vio nada así que simplemente lo ignoro pensando que podría ser algún Pokémon salvaje, tras los arbustos se encontraba la castaña en la que había estado pensando, Sapphire al verlo solo se oculto y sonrió para si misma, luego de estar observándolo un rato simplemente se deshizo rápidamente de toda su ropa tirándola al suelo, mientras tanto Ruby ajeno a lo que la chica hacia solo se hundía mas en sus pensamientos.

— ¡ALLÁ VOY YO! — Grito la voz de su castaña favorita y el solo pudo verla caer en el agua a un metro de él.

— Sapphire me asustaste… — Dijo el pelinegro al ver el rostro de la chica cuando esta salió del agua la cual solo sonrió y Ruby agrego — ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? —

— No pensaba perderme la diversión — Dice orgullosa de si misma la castaña y luego comienza a nadar alejándose un poco de él.

Ruby solo la observa y luego dice —Eh… Sapphire creo que mejor me voy…— En verdad necesitaba estar tranquilo para pensar con claridad pero al lado de ella era imposible siempre armando un escándalo.

— Tú no me quieres, ¿verdad? —El pelinegro estremeció al oír la voz de Sapphire pronunciar cada palabra. — Creo que ni siquiera te agrado — Dice la castaña con una falsa sonrisa mientras se volteaba para no verlo a la cara.

— ¿Por qué dices eso…? —dijo con pesar el chico con la cabeza abajo.

— Es lo que me haces pensar siempre que te hablo de eso simplemente cambias el tema o me ignoras, me duele ¿sabes…? — La chica solo lo contemplo esperando una respuesta la cual no obtuvo así que simplemente se volteo.

Pronto se estremeció al sentir las manos de Ruby abrasándola por la cintura no se había percatado que este se había acercado a ella, la tención aumento cuando él le respondió su pregunta susurrándole al oído —No creas que a mi no me duele es solo que…—

— ¿Que…? — Sapphire se sentía un poco incomoda mientras el le susurraba podía sentir su respiración en su oído algo que la hacia estremecerse.

— Creo que ya es demasiado tarde pero…Te amo Sapphire… lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes… —tras decir eso Ruby libero a la castaña de su agarre y se salió del rio, causando que esta se quedara paralizada por unos momentos.

— No quiero que te vallas… —Pronuncio la chica mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda para retenerlo, Ruby se dio vuelta y deposito suavemente un beso en sus labios.

Luego se separo de ella y la observo quedando completamente paralizado, la castaña parecía haber olvidado que no cargaba nada encima, se podría decir que la cara de ambos estaba ardiendo, ella sabia muy bien lo que iba a ocurrir, es decir un chico un chica solos da mucho que pensar no?.

Pero sin darle mayor importancia dejo que el pelinegro depositara otro beso en sus labios el cual se fue intensificando poco a poco, Sapphire se aferro a la espalda de su compañero quien la tomo y la deposito suavemente en el suelo, para comenzar a acariciar su cuerpo al tiempo que se besaban, las manos inexpertas del pelinegro se deslizaban torpemente por el cuerpo de la castaña la cual mantenía sus ojos cerrados por la vergüenza que sentía.

Finalmente que decidió hacer lo mismo que su compañero hacia y deslizo sus manos temblorosas hasta la única prenda que el chico cargaba aquella que al tocarla la considero innecesaria y molesta rápidamente se deshizo de ella arrojándola al suelo, aun estaba muy nerviosa el chico a su lado pudo notarlo así que nuevamente la beso para intentar relajarla, bajo lentamente hasta su cuello el cual beso causando que su compañera soltara una pequeña risita casi inaudible.

El pelinegro subió hasta su oído y susurro muy bajito — No te are daño —

Sapphire parecía haberse calmado un poco y simplemente decidió dejarse llevar pudo sentir las cálidas manos del pelinegro acariciar su cuerpo, ella acariciaba el cuerpo del chico con necesidad ciertamente no le gustaba darse a desear en cambio Ruby siempre era muy cuidadoso al tocar la piel de la castaña, acariciaba su cuerpo con delicadeza como si de una rosa se tratase, aunque cualquiera que la viera a simple vista diría que mas bien es una planta carnívora.

El pelinegro se detuvo y la observo se veía tan indefensa, frágil, sobro todo amaba ver ese tierno sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas haciéndola ver mas hermosa si es que eso era posible — Si continuo creo que no me podre detener — dijo Ruby a la vez que la observaba.

La castaña se acerco asta quedar a la altura del chico — No importa, igual no quiero que te detengas — Fue lo único que contesto y simplemente lo beso y lo atrajo hacia ella.

El chico beso nuevamente su cuello y bajo lentamente hasta llegar a uno de sus senos el cual beso y probo mientras la chica se estremecía a vez que se sonrojaba, lo saboreo por un buen rato mientras la castaña colocaba sus manos en el cabello de su compañero, Sapphire se mordía el labio inferior para evitar gemir por el placer que él la hacia sentir, poco a poco sus respiraciones fueron aumentando a la vez que la tensión disminuía en el ambiente.

Ambos comenzaban a relajarse y dejarse llevar por el momento, el pelinegro movió su mano sigilosamente hasta llegar a la parte mas intima de la chica la cual acaricio, se notaba bastante hábil para ser su primera vez, luego lentamente introdujo su dedo, estaba realmente estrecho y húmedo, al parecer no era el único con ansias de que se convirtieran en uno, Sapphire soltó un pequeño gemido el cual lo motivo a seguir, continuo acariciando su clítoris mientras veía a la chica estremecerse con solo el rose de sus dedos, jugo un poco en la intimidad de la chica, pudo notar que ella aun luchaba por no emitir sonido alguno, al parecer era un chico bastante observador.

Ruby la miro se veía tan hermosa aun mas de lo habitual, finalmente cuando dejo de jugar en su intimidad la chica abrazo las caderas del chico con sus piernas se podría decir que se estaban moviendo por si solas, el chico introdujo lentamente su miembro en ella, quien serró los ojos con fuerza y mordió su lengua para no gritar, el chico continuo adentrándose en ella cuidadosamente hasta que sintió un obstáculo en su camino el cual indicaba que el seria el primero, nadie nunca había tocado ese cuerpo, nadie nunca la había acariciado como él lo hizo se sintió orgulloso de que ella lo escogiera para ser el primero, con algo de esfuerzo rompió la barrera que le impedía terminar de adentrarse en ella.

Noto unas pequeñas lagrimas salir de los ojos de su castaña, así que entrelazo su mano con la de ella, quien la apretó al solo sentirla, el pelinegro unió nuevamente sus labios en los de ella dándole así tiempo para adaptarse a él, a los pocos minutos Sapphire comenzó a mover sus caderas con sumo cuidado, al poco tiempo el comenzó a darle pequeñas estocadas, estaba saliendo de ella repetidamente mientras escuchaba los gemidos chica ante el, aumento la velocidad de sus envestidas.

La chica estaba exhausta pero lucho por continuar no quería ser la única en llegar, quería que su chico sintiera el mismo placer que ella, el continuo envistiéndola cada vez mas fuerte hasta que finalmente ambos llegaron al clímax, y Ruby se dejo caer al lado de su castaña, desde que él había tomado su mano no las habían separados incluso ahora que estaban por dormirse, Sapphire se acerco a su pelinegro y se recostó en su pecho mientras él la abrasaba gentilmente de la cadera aun con sus manos entrelazadas…


End file.
